ultimate_dragon_ball_rpfandomcom-20200216-history
Carrot Village
Carrot Village, once known as Monster Carrots Village, was held under the rule of the Rabbit gang for years Until kid Goku liberated it by disbanding the gang. Since then the Village has maintained itself as a very well kept and Independent village. The village is located towards the far west end of Diablo Desert. Travellers King walks down a market place casually browsing the stalls, although he isn't visible right now Chrono's voice can still be heard Indeed This kind of place favours trading over money, I doubt we really have much to sell though King sighs 'I just really want some chocolate milk... Why is it so hard to find' he jingles a small amount of change in his hands Perhaps because we're in a desert' replies Chrono. King continues to wander untill he reaches the end of the market. Despite it being a desert setting Cauli is still in her Saiyan armor, she is ambling down the streets snacking on various sweets and pastries shoveling them in her mouth with reckless abandon. She has a pair of goggles resting on her forehead and her long hair pushed back, she has headphones on as she continues singing along to her music despite having food in her mouth. As she ambles on she knocks into King although it was completely her fault for not paying attention she rudely keeps walking without acknowledging him as some food drops from her grip. 'How rude' King sighs 'I wonder how she got all that stuff?' '''Maybe she stole it? She dropped some though, why don't we trade it' ''Chrono hands the food to King, 'Nah I suppose I should give it to her' King catches up to the girl and taps her on the shoulder, 'Here this is yours' When King approaches she seems to grabbing for the food that should be there having not noticed it fall from the bump, she snaps to attention spinning to face King a sharp look in her eyes she speaks in a sharp tone "so it was you, you knocked my food and now have the gall to offer its sandy remains back to me?" her voice seems to slowly raise as she delivers a swift uppercut seemingly aimed only at sending the food flying "Any fool insolent enough to come between me and my food must be disciplined" King leaps back, Chrono appearing at his back and floating slightly higher, mirroring Kings movements. '''You have a remarkable way with the ladies King' ''Chrono laughs, 'H-Hey I mean I didn't know she'd flip out' King face displays a mix of confusion and embarrassment 'HEY' he calls out at the girl 'YOU DROPPED IT! Jeez' King gives Chrono a ready nod as they both pick up the same fighting stance expecting to get attacked. There is a slight vien on her forehead as her smile turn to a smirk revealing a slight fang like incisor "Oh tough guy, going into a battle stance at a distance" she dashes towards him getting right into his personal space but not throwing an attack yet "That really pisses me off you know." she leans forward looking eye to eye "Well i'm right here, so what are you gonna do little man?" King gets a bit flustered while Chrono chuckles, "Chrono!", the sound of a clock ticking appears and very quickly slows, from King's point of view the world is hardly moving, the girl who is now right in his face begins to blink. (the following conversation takes place in Kings mind, sorta like telepathy) "Chrono what do I do here? She's like all up in my face and stuff, should I not have gotten ready for a fight?" Chrono chuckles away for a little longer, the girls eye is now half closed, "Far as I see it you either say sorry, and she'll probably hit you, or you hit her" "I don't think I can hit a girl square in the face like this" ''"Alright I'll give her a push back, make it feel like an aura shock or something" The girls eye just closes as the the ticking sign returns speeding up. the girl is pushed back as time returns to normal. "I'm sorry I think this got all muddled up" he raises his hands apologetically. Her smirk turns into a sinister smile just dripping with sadistic intent "Now what was that? I didn't see a thing and yet you managed to push me back, now you've got me interested boy no way i can back down now" She is toying with him as in her head she wouldnt attack someone appologising unless they had done something to deserve it but she was having fun messing with him. "That confirms that she can't see me at least, she's too busy concentrating on you or herself or whatever" King considers his options, he could either attack, back down and walk away or try and mess with her, he decides to go with that "CHRONO!" within an instant King is behind the girl, he has a hand on his chin in a 'cooler this way' sorta pose and he tuts "I'd back down if I was you". That was pretty cool, he thinks to himself. Cauli's eyes sharpen in surprise as she was genuinely not expecting that "Oh hoh whats this have a found a challenge here and i thought earthlings were dull bar a few?" She whips around and throws a punch it doesnt have much force behind it but its enough to knock him over if it makes contact The ticking is present for a mere moment as King reads the attack, he grabs the puch in his oversized gauntlet, he then doesn't really know what to do as he doesn't want to hurt her. '''Lower left abdomen, finger jab, bounce back King follows the instructions and puts a small amount of distance inbetween himself and Cauli. Cauli doesn't stay idle for long she is very quick on the draw "you have fast eyes, maybe even faster than what i can deliver, this is getting fun" She dashes forward lunging forwards in a half roll and swinging her legs in a pummel horse action ready to spring upwards at a moments notice so she has less openings again it seems like she isnt going full force Avoiding the legs King goes for a straight punch to the nearest limb, plain and simple. He can hear a loud clang and feels a soreness in his hand as Cauli twists her back and flicking down causing him to strike her gauntlets she flicks herself up spinning in a manner similar to a break dancer "Yeah they are fast but not all ecompasing it seems" She starts by spinning sending a cloud of dust to obscure her movements before launching an attack straight on "Get rid of that" Chrono nods, he swings his arms rapidly parting all of the dust, King moves in jumping at Cauli attempting a jump kick. Cauli collides with King immediately throwing herself back "Oh not alone are we? Or are you one of those Ki maestros i have been hearing about who can create energy limbs invisable to the untrained eye" She seems to be thinking but not creating any openings "that dust shape formed an arm hmm this may be interesting" "She's catching on" "I'd rather she didn't" "Then are we going to hit her properly?" "I'd rather not" King whimpers, King shakes his head, "Alright, CHRONOS!" while shouting this King runs at Cauli, then vanishes, he reappears in front of her as he lightly taps her face with a fist, and from her point of view he vanishes again, she is then hit with several jabs before he reappears behind her, he looks somewhat winded "Sorry! I don't want to tell you!" he exclaims and then begins running away. Cauli is a bit surprised at the sudden burst of speed even going so far as acknowledging he could have won that if he tried properly "Well that was interesting, i wonder what secret he is hiding." She smirks licking her lips "i'll let him go for today its not like this planet has many places to hide" She starts laughing ot herself "You win boy but enjoy this brief respite as soon the hunt will be on" Looking for food Toko's stomach growls as three men tackle him to the ground, apparently, as Toko has now found out, the townspeople are superstitious about eating rabbits here, something about a rabbit on the moon. "If I can't eat that then what can I eat!?" Toko whines as he runs away. Ophanim yawns as he begins walking up the path to Carrot Village and sees a young child running his way. He raises an eyebrow but stands still until the child runs into him and is pushed back a little. He places his hand on his hip and sighs. "What's got you in such a hurry little squirt?" he asks looking the child over. "You don't look like you're from around here." he says. "I tried to eat a wabbit, but people got mad at me" Toko says, still trying to work out why, he looks up at the man and tilts his head "You're a... You're a... hmmmm You are definitely a...." he pauses "Your hair is weird did you fall in paint?" Ophanim sighs. "No just had a bored day and colored it. So what's up with you short stack?" he says looking towards the oncoming villagers before taking out a small gold colored object from his jacket and points it at them. "Oh go ahead and make my day." he says to them to which they back off and begin running away. "Geez, rude people chasing a tiny horned child." Toko, with a sword that seems to have come out of nowhere, yet, seems like it's always been in his hand, begins poking the gold thing, "Wazzat?" Rose lands on top of a house and sits down, "Hello there, what's going on?" Rose looks at the two, "Oh, two Demons together, interesting, don't generally find Demons on Earth" Ophanim shrugs his shoulders and taps the kid's sword with his golden lance. "Calm down kid it's a lance. Now who are you ya fraggard?" he says sarcastically before tucking the item away. Toko smiles "What's a Fraggard?" Toko wonders aloud, a small purple fire materializes in the air, turning into Shibo, he bonks Toko on the head "That doesn't matter you imbecile, he asked you a question" Toko grabs Shibo by a point and starts spinning him around "Hehe silly Shibo" although muffled by spinning you can vaguely hear Shibo shouting obscenities. "My name is Toko!" he beams, "I'm a little peice of sh-" "THAT WAS AN INSULT!" Shibo cries as Toko releases his grip and he flies into the ground, a second later he begins slowly rising back up to Toko's side grumbling angrily. Ophanim watches the display and can't help but laugh. "Wow, what a card am I right. You should try to control that my friend." he says before moving past the child and looking at the man standing on the rooftops. "So, who are you then?" he asks folding his arms with a smile. Rose lets out a little chuckle and jumps off the house. His white jacket with with rolled up sleeves seeming to barely move. "Well, I am another Demon of course, what else would I be." He looked from the little one to Ophanim, "I am known as Rose and I am from a completely different universe, well mostly completely different, at least Otherworld there is far more interesting." Carrot is a meat, right? Villagers run screaming from the centre of the village as the Venomous Hunter Dragon skewers their fellows on its tail. It slowly brings the now kebabs closer to it mouth before violently ripping them apart as it thinks to itself, The forest was deadlier than this. I could barely make sport out of anything in there, but this...' ''It looks over the mutilated bodies strewn across the houses and the blood that covered the floor. '''This is a joke. A streak of light across the sky could be seen flying a few kilometers above the village, it seemed to be slowing down right on top of him, as if it spotted him. The dragon continues its rampage and begins to eat its prey as though they were chocolate sticks, the lack of care and extreme boredom on its face was apparent to those not running in panic. Why am I wasting my time with these wastes of space?' 'I really hope someone worth killing appears. He thinks as he looks up. And just like that, his wish was granted. What appeared to be an angel or perhaps a seraph descended from the skies, briefly shrouded in fire just before she came to a stop just a few cenitmeters above the ground. It might be a little bit hard to see her with the sudden gush of wind and fire that would sweep by, most remaining civilians would have fled or taken cover by the time she landed. Lets see if you can entertain me VHD thinks as he violently rips apart a villager that he was holding onto spewing blood in the direction of the angel-like being and with the blood obstructing what would be the angel's perceived view darts behind a house surprisingly fast, seeming invisible to the villagers watching. He then appears again, darting out from a nearby house behind the angel, with his tail flying straight towards the angel's back. The seraph literally seems to phase right through the attack, several afterimages forming as she did. VHD disappears almost immediately as he appeared, hidden behind the houses, Where did you go? He thinks as he surveys the area searching for the seraph. The seraph was observing him from 10 meters above him, inconspicously. VHD dashes between the houses constantly looking over the area, Where are you? repeats in his mind over and over again as he has trouble finding the seraph. VHD finds himself stung by a sudden beam of electrons, coming from behind him. VHD jumps backwards suddenly towards the sting, "My body weight will crush you!" he says out loud as he flies backwards at high speed. The seraph swings herself around and rotates around the VHD in mid-air, which would look quite weird, effectively moving in front of him. Her expression was plain and she didn't make a pose or anything. The two mouths on VHD's back open up and begin to fire beams of purple energy, slowing him down and then accelerating him forward all within a few seconds, launching him towards the seraph claws outstretched to slice the seraph. I wouldn't say what I'm doing out loud, you fell for my trap. VHD applauds himself in his head. The seraph glided back, afterimages following her, dodging the claws. As he passes by the seraph the mouths on his waist extend, using thin spindly necks, to attack the seraph again, going through the afterimages as they appear trying to hit the seraph through one of them. He also stops firing beams out of his bigger mouths allowing gravity to begin pulling him back down to the ground. The seraph stopped read in her tracks all of a sudden and let the mouths hit her, all the while she produced a large amount of energy which would cause a small explosion around her and possibly hault the assault of the VHD. VHD landed and returned the mouths just in time before they were completely destroyed by the explosion, but for the rest of this fight they were useless. He turned, quickly sweeping his arm across to clear any smoke left over from the explosion. His arm was stopped all of a sudden just as it entered the smoke and held at bay. "You are annoying, just dodging and dodging." VHD did not sound happy, "Now you put up some resistance. Hmph." VHD then rips up the ground with his foot and flings it skyward where his arm is held and attempts to move the arm back. He also fires a beam from his mouth in the same area, both attacks are intended to hit the force stopping his hand. The force flicks him away a hundred meters into the sky, clearing the smoke, the seraph was completely protected by a series of crystals that were arranged in a triangle, forming a defensive field that defended against his energy beam, these crystals then evaported into energy. VHD gets angry and opens his big mouths to fire energy beams again to stop himself, as soon as he stops the beams stop as he begins to draw in energy from everything around him, the energy turning to violet cubes as they begin to enter the mouths. The mouths close and a purple aura forms around VHD. His eyes glow green for a second and then he disappears in the next, appearing near the seraph with an attacking claw inbound on the seraph. The seraph turns almost instantly towards her attacker, slapping his fairly gargantuan hand away with ease and probably sending him tumbling and into the ground. VHD jumps at the seraph again front flipping at the opponent with his tail acting as a saw, he intends to cleave the opponent into two halves as to be rid of them for good. The seraph steps back just as it was about to hit her, and she did it on purpose, before crashing her drones into the VHD at hypersonic speeds in an attempt to knock it into the air. After this was done she would follow up in less then a second, sitting at 500 meters height, and fire a bunch of energy beams from different directions with the intention of burning and penetrating the flesh of the creature. She was precise enough not to kill it however, as was her intent. The VHD would then be allowed to fall to the ground in pieces. The VHD on the edge of losing consciousness says, "I will deal damage." At this moment a small energy ball erupts near the seraph and while no visible effect is created from the eruption of this energy ball, the 11 lesions that were growing across the seraph's body exploded violently spewing puss from the body in all directions, this at least dealt a little damage. The lesions did little to no damage, as her material was barely human and could be healed really quickly with the use of her time shard, and so she did, the small wounds were enveloped by a green and blue energy before restoring themselves. Observing the dragons descent towards the ground with the same indifferent expression as before. As the VHD he thinks to himself, Never fully meat to begin with. No proper flesh. No proper meat. Not proper prey. What a waste of energy. The VHD loses consciousness as he hits the ground with an epic force, destroying a lot of the houses that were standing near his landing zone. The seraph lands about 50 meters away, softly this time and in a field. To a human observer she would probably look quite beautiful, she didn't really care however. She kept her eyesights on the dragon and waited for it to rise up. Several hours pass before the VHD is able to stand and face the seraph, this time with no intention of attacking, he scoffs as he turns to finish off what remains of the village. I'm so hungry... wait, I'm always hungry. He thinks to himself as he begins to hunt the villagers again. The VHD finds himself hard pressed to move from his location, instead he seems to collapse as the seraph stood on his head, seems like she was flying down whilist doing so, which would hinder his movement considerably. The seraph didn't have any true interest in humans but thought it could be a little fun experiment to earn their trust at the very least. The VHD stares up at the 'None Prey' and sighs, if a dragon could sigh. Energy begins to swirl around the big mouths before they pull all the energy from the humans nearby, killing them. "I'm getting what I want whether you like it or not 'None Prey'." He then nonchalantly swipes at the seraph with his tail. The seraph nonchalantly turns around, afterimages following her, and breaks his tail with ease before throwing the bladed part of it right down onto his head. The VHD rolls nonchalantly out of the way of his own blade flying at him before curling up like a cat and falling asleep. Before taking a kip he says, "Get lost 'None Prey' you are just wasting space and my time." The 'None Prey' raises her arm, revealing a crystaline orb embedded into her palm, turning her body 45 degrees to the side and forming a triangular energy spectrum right in front of her arm, she then unleashed a massive amount of energy in one clean blast, although not completely consisting of electrons, it still released and excited nearby ones which set ablaze a lot of the grass in its path. Once the beam connected it would send the dragon flying like a meteor towards the other end of the earth in a spectacular cone shaped explosion that, thankfully enough, didn't destroy an entire country. She had carefully plotted the course and her line of fire when doing this so the dragon would find himself landing, in pieces, once again on a very forested island. Category:Earth Category:Earth Rp Area